Fotos y Recuerdos
by kana-asuki
Summary: Por que al final del dia solo somos fotos y recuerdos    UsXUk, esta algo corto


Mientras limpiaba se me vino a la mente la frase: "Por que al final de día solo somos fotos y recuerdos", luego me acorde de la canción de Selena- Fotos y Recuerdos. Y BAM! De ahí vino la idea ~

muy bien **Aclaracion ~ _ Hetalia Axis Power fue creado por Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo hago realidad mis retorzidos pensamientos sin fin de lucro (?) _**

* * *

><p><em>~ Por que al final del día solo somos fotos y recuerdos ~<em>

_**Arthur Pov.**_

Guardo una foto debajo de mi almohada que beso cada noche antes de dormir, por que es lo único que puedo tener de ti, ya no hay mas sonrisas y abrazos, no mas tiernas miradas, no mas llanto cada que me vaya … no mas tu Alfred.

Y pretendo que soy feliz, que te odio y aborrezco, pero en el fondo _te amo_ mas que a nada, no puedo dormir, los pensamientos ahuyentan a mi sueño, _solo puedo mirar Tu fotografía…_

Es el ritual de siempre antes de ir a dormir, miro _Tu fotografía_ la cual ya esta un poco rota y malgastada, de las lágrimas que le caen cada que los recuerdos acuden a mi mente.

Esta es la única forma en que puedo tenerte a mi lado, en la que una _parte _de ti esta presente. Dicen que las fotos roban una parte de tu alma, si es así tomaría miles de fotos tuyas y las atesoraría por toda mi vida, pero soy tan cobarde que la única foto que te he tomado ya esta media rota y se esta borrando por tantas lagrimas que he derramado.

Aun puedo recordar al pequeño niño que noche tras noche me rogaba para que le contara un cuento, al adolescente rebelde que odiaba que lo corrigiera, pero aun así siempre me miraba con _cariño_, y ¿a donde fue a parar todo eso? No lo se, un día simplemente decidiste ser _libre_, huiste de mi, me pregunto si mi hermano se sintió de la misma manera cuando yo me _libere_, _lo dudo._ Pero es distinto, yo cuide de Alfred lo mejor que pude, nunca deje que lo hirieran y aun así el me dejo…

_Y al final solo puedo tenerte por fotos y recuerdos._

_**Fin Pov Arthur.**_

_~ Tengo un recuerdo de ti que siempre me hace sonreír ~_

_**Alfred Pov.**_

En mi intento de ser libre y volara mi propio ritmo, bote todo lo que me recordara a ti en una habitación que me niego a limpiar, la cual Lituania en secreto limpia levemente, no tengo una foto donde salgas tu solo, siempre acompañado, y eso no me hace _feliz,_ por eso cada que nos vemos te admiro en secreto, grabando así tu rostro en mi mente, por que solo eso tengo de ti, me alimento de mis recuerdos junto a ti.

Hay noches en las que creo oír tu voz deseándome buenas noches, pero se que es producto de mi mente, y son en esos momentos en que te recuerdo, que miles de imágenes se cuelan en mi mente, reviviendo así _tu recuerdo_.

Así es mi vida sin ti, sin tus miras de apoyo y tus caricias que aliviaban mi alma, que no daría por revivir por unos momentos uno solo de mis recuerdos.

Se que me odias y se que no tengo oportunidad alguna ante ti y eso me _Asusta…_ irónico ¿No? Un héroe asustado, jamás se vio semejante cosa, pero no puedo evitarlo, _temo_ que algún día una nueva nación nazca y la cuides y _quieras_ tanto como me quisiste a mi, o en el peor de los caso que otra nación, cualquiera menos Francis, cautive tu corazón y pierda _por completo_ las esperanzas, que secretamente guardo, de que algún día seas para mi.

Pero ahora solo puedo perderme en este mar de recuerdos que son lo único que tengo de ti.

_Por que al final de la noche solo eso tengo, solo un simple recuerdo._

_**Fin Pov Alfred.**_

_~ En aquel día que te conocí, supe por fin lo que era ser feliz, pero hoy solo es un recuerdo, el recuerdo mas preciado y a la vez el mas triste, por que al final del día solo tengo una foto de ti ~_

_**Arthur Pov.**_

Si tan solo pudieras volver a ser el niño que miro todas las noches por medio de una Foto no sabes lo feliz que seria, por que en ese tiempo me _amabas_ y eso me hacia mas que feliz.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ti, de torturarme viéndote noche tras noche en un pedazo de papel sucio y arrugado, mi mas preciado tesoro, mañana veré a la reina y no quiero que me _vuelva _a ver en estas _condiciones_.

Tomo por última vez, en este día, tu fotografía y la beso, _como cada noche antes de dormir_.

_~ Por que vivo de mirar tu foto y pensar que eres tu ~_

_**Fin Pov Arthur.**_

~ _De todo lo que me queda de tu amor, solo, es un simple recuerdo ~_

_**Alfred Pov.**_

Es extraño como acabamos, un día tú llegabas a visitarme con una amplia sonrisa y yo feliz corría a tu encuentro, hoy esa sonrisa se vuelve tan borrosa en mis pensamientos tanto que algunas veces creo que solo fue un sueño.

Pero no quiero olvidar, quiero marcar como fuego en mi mente todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos sobre ti.

Secretamente, en mi mente, guardo todas y cada una de tus muecas, de tus miradas y de tus risas, nunca dirigidas a mi, y lo hago, lo hago por que te extraño y lo único que calma, que _controla_ un poco mi tristeza son los recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado que viví contigo…

Y al final del día antes de dormir es lo único que logra que concilie el sueño, recuerdo tus cuentos y tus tiernas nanas y caigo rendido ante Morfeo con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa dirigida a mí con _amor_.

_~ Y es todo lo que me queda de tu amor, solo un simple recuerdo ~_

_**Fin Pov. Alfred**_

_~ Por que al final del día, solo somos fotos y recuerdos y solo con eso somos felices, mientras dure la foto, mientras dure el recuerdo… ~_

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí esta, sinceramente pensaba darle un "final feliz" pero me gusto como quedo, ahora que lo noto quedo medio corto D:, al rato me van a pegar (?)<p>

Hice algo inusual hice sufrir… ¡a los dos! Eso no va conmigo D: pero ya que me gusto como quedo: D

Oh~ antes de que se me olvide :D a unas personitas ~ les gusto Alfred celoso, pues tengo una idea donde volverá a estar celoso y a sufrir Muajajaja ~

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
